Les étranges réactions des Dragon Slayers
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Les Dragon Slayers de la première génération ne sont pas comme tous les autres. Ils ont tout appris des dragons et cela parait normal qu'ils réagissent comme ceux-ci : de façon très rapide et surtout, instinctivement. Voici un recueil de drabbles pour illustrer ces propos.
1. Effrayer un Dragon Slayer

**Bon, comme pas mal de mes drabbles, ceux-ci sont d'un ancien recueil que j'ai corrigé et continué vu que j'aimais bien écrire sur les Dragon Slayers. A la base, il y en avait une dizaine, mais j'en ai écrit quelques-uns de plus entre temps.**

 **Disclaimer : Pour tout le recueil, évidemment, je ne possède pas Fairy Tail. Si seulement...**

* * *

 **1\. Ne jamais effrayer un Dragon Slayer.**

Aujourd'hui la guilde avait décidé de faire quelque chose de spécial.

Pour cela ils firent en sorte que Natsu ne rentre pas dans la guilde,

Avant un bon moment et passèrent à l'action.

Quand le Dragon Slayer rentra dans la guilde, il ne vit rien, à par le noir complet.

Puis la lumière fut et apparut devant lui un énorme dragon, gueule grande ouverte.

Il réagit aussitôt.

— Hurlement du Dragon de Feu !

Une fois la guilde à demi-brûlée, on lui expliqua que ce n'était qu'un faux dragon de glace fait par Grey.

— Mais quelle idée de faire ça ! protesta-t-il

— C'était pour ton anniversaire, _baka_ ! crièrent les membres de la guilde.


	2. Se vanter devant un Dragon Slayer

**Pour les tendances pyromanes de notre cher Natsu...**

* * *

 **2\. Ne jamais se vanter devant un Dragon Slayer.**

— Et donc j'ai vaincu ce hors la loi super célèbre en réduisant à néant la moitié de l'auberge. Je suis sûr que personne ne peut faire mieux que moi !

Mais ce mage qui était de passage dans la ville ne remarqua pas Natsu qui s'approcha de lui, un sourire au visage.

Et quelques minutes (enfin, plutôt quelques secondes) plus tard...

— Au feu ! Mon auberge !

À côté du propriétaire, le mage regarda d'un air effrayé Natsu, qui se tenait devant l'auberge en feu, riant.

— Ah, ah, ah ! Vous avez vu ça, les nuls ?

— C'est quoi ce mage, franchement ! s'exclama le mage

— C'est Fairy Tail !


	3. Faire pleurer un Dragon Slayer

**On commence à changer de Dragon Slayer ! Enfin, à peu près...**

* * *

 **3\. Ne jamais faire pleurer un Dragon Slayer.**

— Non Wendy, c'est trop dangereux.

La petite fille observa Natsu avec des yeux tristes qui auraient déjà fait abandonner tout espoir de résistance, mais Natsu ne faiblit pas.

Il n'allait pas renoncer à laisser Wendy là,

Surtout qu'elle devait être fatiguée après avoir soigner toutes les blessures du Dragon Slayer la veille.

— Mais...

Wendy n'ajouta rien, des larmes commençant à perler de ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'arrêter ses sanglots.

Après quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux, un peu apaisée. Et fut surprise de ne plus voir Natsu.

Elle tourna la tête et vit, au fond de la guilde, Natsu aplatit contre le mur.

— Finalement tu peux venir... Quel puissant vent...

— Merci, Natsu-kun !


	4. Prendre la nourriture d'un Dragon Slayer

**Non mais je suppose que les Dragon Slayer (et plus particulièrement Gajeel) et la nourriture, c'est comme Naruto et les ramens : c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Oui, j'ai fait une référence à Naruto, car j'adore ce manga.**

 **Bon d'accord, je vous laisse tranquille.**

* * *

 **4\. Ne jamais prendre la nourriture d'un Dragon Slayer.**

— Mais je vous dis que quelqu'un a volé mon épée !

L'homme entendu soudainement un bruit métallique qu'il reconnut facilement et délaissa son compagnon.

Quand une ruelle, il vit au fond, un homme avec des sourcils en aciers qui était en train de dévorer du métal, le métal de son épée ! Il courut vers lui.

Le Dragon Slayer ne le remarqua pas et continua de manger, jusqu'à ce que son aliment disparaitre de sa bouche. Comme un animal enragé, Gajeel fonça sur sa proie.

Un instant plus tard, il s'assit sur un carton, mâchonnant son métal, tandis qu'un peu plus loin un homme essaya désespérément de retirer une lame de métal de sa manche, qui le retenait au mur.


	5. Menacer un Dragon Slayer

**Parce que nous savons tous comment cela va se finir, évidemment.**

* * *

 **5\. Ne jamais menacer un Dragon Slayer.**

— Ne bougez pas, sinon je tue la gamine ! hurla le bandit.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, capturer la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus du groupe ne figea pas les deux monstres sur place,

Au contraire cela leur donna un regard terrifiant sur le visage. Un regard de haine sans fin.

— Hurlement du Dragon de Feu !

— Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier !

Alors que le bandit vola dans les airs, il réalisa qu'il venait de frôler la mort :

Les deux mages l'avaient attaqué, alors qu'il tenait leur compagnon en otage !

Le plus étrange fut que la jeune fille n'a pas du tout été blessée.

— Tu vas bien Wendy ?

— Oui, merci à vous deux !

— Ils sont fous... murmura le bandit. Je me rends... À l'aide !


	6. Réveiller un Dragon Slayer

**Les Dragon Slayers qui dorment, c'est un peu comme des somnambules, on ne sait pas si ça risque d'être dangereux mais, par précaution, mieux vaut les laisser faire.**

* * *

 **6\. Ne jamais réveiller un Dragon Slayer.**

Grandine l'avait quitté, Jellal restait introuvable et Carla était partie.

Maintenant elle était seule, perdue dans le noir.

Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, demander de l'aide.

Trouver Natsu, Grey, Erza ou Lucy afin qu'on lui dise qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Mais elle n'en eu pas le temps.

Une ombre apparue devant elle, s'approchant dangereusement.

— Wendy...Wendy...Wendy...Wendy !

— Hurlement du Dragon Céleste !

Un grand cri la réveilla en sursaut. À quelques mètres en face d'elle, Lucy venait d'être plaquée au mur à cause du puissant vent produit par la jeune fille.

— Lucy-san, je suis désolée !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien... rassura la constellationniste, un peu sonnée.

C'était décidé, elle n'essayerait plus jamais de réveiller un Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 **Dire que cela partait d'une bonne intention... Paix à ton âme, Lucy.**


	7. Sous-estimer un Dragon Slayer

**Ce n'est pas parce que Natsu enfant est mignon qu'il n'est pas déjà dangereux. Même si un petit garçon aux cheveux roses avec une échappe ne parait pas être une grande menace...**

* * *

 **7\. Ne jamais sous-estimer un (petit) Dragon Slayer.**

D'un pas décidé, Natsu se dirigea vers l'auberge. Il devait chercher quelqu'un pour régler quelques comptes.

Il y rentra et s'approcha du bar pour faire face à un homme qui picolait.

Et le pointa du doigt en lui jetant un regard noir.

— Hé, toi ! Rends son argent à l'enfant que tu as volé !

L'homme se contenta de le regarder avant d'éclater de rire, lui disant d'aller jouer ailleurs, que ce bar n'était pas une cour de récré.

Mais en deux seconde il se retrouva à terre, voyant rouge :

Des flammes rouges sortant du bras du petit garçon aux cheveux roses.

— Tu vas voir, espèce de sale voleur ! hurla le gamin.

L'homme déglutit.


	8. Espionner un Dragon Slayer

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine très bien la scène... Et puis j'aime bien ce duo.**

* * *

 **8\. Ne jamais espionner un Dragon Slayer.**

Depuis quelques heures Gajeel se sentait mal.

Non pas à cause d'une quelconque gêne causée par l'invitation qu'il avait proposé à la crevette.

Mais par le fait que qu'il y a quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui les suivait.

Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression puisqu'il l'entend clairement.

En plus il fut certain d'avoir vu quelque chose de rouge, ou rose.

Et peut-être même des cheveux blonds.

Mais il en fut sûr en voyant des cheveux roses dépassés d'un buisson, suivit par un cri de douleur.

Il soupira et se tourna vers le buisson, s'écriant :

— Hurlement du Dragon d'Acier !

— Gajeel ? Que fais-tu ?

— Rien la crevette, j'ai juste viré des idiots.


	9. Rire devant un Dragon Slayer

**Je peux comprendre la frustration de Natsu. Même si sa réaction est un peu exagérée (pour changer, tiens).**

* * *

 **9\. Ne jamais rire devant un Dragon Slayer.**

Natsu s'approcha du petit groupe, étonné.

Ils venaient d'éclater de rire et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

— Hé, pourquoi vous riez ?

— C...C'es...pas...t...affa...res... répondit Grey en essayant de calmer son fou rire.

Il se tourna vers la jeune constellationniste qui riait elle aussi.

— Luc' c'est quoi la blague ?

— C'es...en...don...Dés...Nat...C'...C'est trop...drôle...Pitié...de...l'air...

Donc elle aussi ne répondait pas à sa question.

Il se tourna vers Gajeel, qui avait entendu mais n'eut qu'un léger sourire.

— Tu ne comprendras pas, salamander.

— MAIS C'EST QUOI LA BLAGUE ?

Après deux minutes où le maitre hurla, ainsi que plusieurs membres, Natsu se rendit compte qu'il venait de brûler la guilde et ria aux éclats.

— Ce n'est pas drôle Natsu ! protestèrent les autres.


	10. Douter d'un Dragon Slayer

**Car les Dragon Slayers sont toujours pleins de surprises. Et dotés d'un très bon instinct de survie, aussi.**

* * *

 **10\. Ne jamais douter d'un Dragon Slayer.**

Roméo tourna la tête, paniqué. Il ne la voyait nulle part !

À côté de lui, Natsu le rassura :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on est tout proche !

Faisant confiance au flair du Dragon Slayer, Roméo suivit son ainé.

Il le conduisit au bord d'une ruelle.

Par terre, il y avait une grande flaque de sang, ce qui le paniqua.

— Wendy !

— ...Oui ?

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent et virent dans l'ombre la jeune fille, sans aucune blessure physique, seul un mince filet de sang débordait de sa bouche.

Et l'homme qui avait tenté de l'enlever, trainant par terre, évanouit.

— Il est... remplit de morsures ?

— Désolé Natsu-san... J'ai agis un peu trop vite... s'excusa la jeune Dragon Slayer.

Roméo ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou s'inquiéter...

* * *

 **Techniquement, là, on aurait pu croire que Wendy s'est vampirisée et se nourrissait de sang... Et sinon, une petite pensée pour Roméo ?**


	11. Tomber amoureux d'un Dragon Slayer

**Là, c'est le côté surprotecteur qui ressort, car je trouve l'idée très drôle et, d'une certaine manière, adorable.**

* * *

 **11\. Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un Dragon Slayer.**

Roméo était angoissé.

Depuis déjà un moment, il remarquait les regards fixes que lui lançaient Natsu et Gajeel.

Si cela ne l'étonnait pas de Gajeel, après tout il était assez effrayé par le mage d'acier,

Cela l'inquiétait d'avantage de voir que Natsu aussi s'y mettait.

Il se tourna vers Mirajane.

— Mirajane, tu sais pourquoi Natsu et Gajeel me regardent comme ça ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

La barman sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre en souriant :

— Non, ils agissent juste comme ça parce que tu es en couple avec Wendy.

Roméo déglutit.

Il était donc si dangereux de tomber amoureux ?


	12. Un conte de fées à un Dragon Slayer

**12\. Ne jamais raconter un conte de fées à un Dragon Slayer.**

— Mais Luc', pourquoi on a tué le dragon ?

— Natsu, pour la centième fois, ce n'est qu'un conte, pour l'amour de Mavis !

Face à l'exaspération visible de Lucy, Natsu croisa les bras et, grommelant, s'éloigna, au plus grand soulagement de la constellationniste.

Plus jamais elle ne racontera les fins des contes de fées à Natsu.

— Lucy-san ?

Lucy tourna la tête vers Wendy, qui la regardait avec inquiétude, semblant prête à pleurer.

— Pourquoi le prince a tué le dragon ? Natsu-kun dit que le dragon n'a rien fait de mal !

Lucy soupira.

Vraiment, elle ne racontera plus de conte de fées aux Dragon Slayers.


	13. Transport avec un Dragon Slayer

**Bon, celle-là est prévisible, mais...**

* * *

 **13\. Ne jamais prendre un transport avec un Dragon Slayer.**

Pour le moment, tout se passait bien.

Malgré le fait que le voyage était long, Lucy trouvait que le temps passait assez vite,

Et, surtout, sans aucun incident.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Natsu s'appuyer contre elle en gémissant.

— Natsu, éloignes-toi de moi ! Si tu veux vomir, tu fais ça par la fenêtre du train, pas sur moi !

— Mais Lucy...

— Pas de mais : par la fenêtre !

En fait, il était très dangereux, surtout pour ses vêtements et son amour-propre, de voyager avec un Dragon Slayer.

La prochaine fois, quitte à voyager avec des Dragon Slayers, elle pensera à faire venir Wendy pour empêcher Natsu d'être malade.

Mieux valait être prévoyante.


	14. Faire de blague à un Dragon Slayer

**Cela, c'est une idée d'une amie (elle se** **reconnaîtra** **si elle passe par là. Pas vrai MichelLaMystérieuse ?) qui a fait la fameuse référence à Star Wars alors que je cherchais une idée de drabble. Donc merci à elle, qui est toujours d'un grand secours quand j'ai besoin d'écrire des trucs sans aucune logique.**

* * *

 **14\. Ne jamais faire de blague à un Dragon Slayer.**

— Natsu je suis ton père !

Natsu plissa les yeux, et croisa les bras, suspicieux. Il se dirigea vers son « père » et s'accroupit devant lui.

Parce que oui, étrangement, son père était devenu petit, très petit.

Il l'observa longuement, puis éclata de rire :

— Tu as rétréci, papa ! T'as beaucoup changé, ha, ha, ha ! Tu fais la taille d'Happy !

À côté de Natsu, Lucy et Grey soupirèrent.

— Natsu, c'était une blague ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Apparemment, Natsu avait du mal à comprendre l'humour... et voir que ce n'était qu'Happy dans un costume de dragon miniature...


	15. Rêver d'un Dragon Slayer

**... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, parfois (enfin, très souvent en fait) je pense à des trucs très particuliers...**

* * *

 **15\. Ne jamais rêver d'un Dragon Slayer.**

— Et là, alors qu'il s'approche de moi, il crie « Happy ! » et je remarque que je suis transformée en Exceed.

— Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar dans lequel j'étais transformée en une statue de métal...

Roméo fronça les sourcils. Eh bien, il semblerait que Lucy et Levy fassent des rêves très étranges par rapports à leurs petits-amis.

Il était heureux de ne pas faire de rêve comme ça concernant Wendy. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un cauchemar où Wendy le lâcherait dans les airs et le laisserait tenter de voler...

Il frissonna. Il n'aurait pas déjà rêvé de ça ?


	16. Se moquer d'un Dragon Slayer

**Déjà que, généralement, se moquer c'est pas bien, alors en plus envers un Dragon Slayer (en particulier Gajeel)...**

* * *

 **16\. Ne jamais se moquer d'un Dragon Slayer.**

— T'as même pas de sourcils, mec ! C'est trop drôle !

Gajeel serra les yeux. Il sentait que ses mains le démangeaient, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, Levy lui en voudrait.

Elle lui avait fait promettre, dans ses « nouvelles bonnes résolutions », d'être moins brutal.

Jusqu'à présent, cela fonctionnait assez bien.

— Et cette manière de chanter ! Tu comptes noyer Fiore sous la pluie ? Franchement, c'est... HAAAAA !

Un bruit fort d'os brisés suite à une rencontre imprévue avec un poing d'acier transformé en pilier résonna.

Tant pis pour ses bonnes résolutions : on ne se moquait pas de sa manière de chanter, jamais.


	17. Manger avec un Dragon Slayer

**Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce drabble, j'en profite pour faire quelques remerciements à ceux qui commentent, mettre en favoris ou en suivi ce recueil, ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ces drabbles qui sont très agréables à écrire, et, officieusement, plus longs que prévu.**

* * *

 **17\. Ne jamais manger avec un Dragon Slayer.**

— Désirez-vous autre chose, mademoiselle ?

— Non, merci !

— Bien. Et... pour votre ami ? Dois-je... euh, amener du feu ? Ou plus d'allumettes peut-être ?

— C-ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais merci quand même, ha, ha...

Alors que le serveur s'éloigna, Lucy soupira. Elle jeta un regard réprobateur à Natsu.

— Natsu, tu exagères.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses, occupé à manger des allumettes enflammées, cligna des yeux.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Maintenant elle en était certaine : Lucy n'emmènerait plus jamais Natsu dans un restaurant. Même pour un rendez-vous amoureux...


	18. Camper avec un Dragon Slayer

**J'ai revu une scène un peu semblable dans le premier générique de Fairy Tail, et donc ça m'a donné cette idée.**

* * *

 **18\. Ne jamais camper avec un Dragon Slayer.**

— Il ne va jamais s'allumer, ce maudit feu ?

Lucy soupira. Elle était assise sur un tronc d'arbre en compagnie d'Happy et Natsu, tous trois observant Grey et Erza qui tentaient, vainement, d'allumer un feu de camp. Lucy avait froid, Happy avait faim, et Natsu s'ennuyait fermement.

— On n'est vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge... gémit la constellationiste.

— Je ne pourrais pas essayer le poisson grillé comme des marshmallow... se plaignit Happy

— Arg, bougez-vous ! Je vais m'en charger moi-même !

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, paniqués.

— Natsu, non !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Sans surprise, quelques minutes plus tard, un feu de forêt s'était déclenché alors que tous se tournèrent vers un Natsu ravi.

— NATSU !


	19. Laisser cuisiner un Dragon Slayer

**C'est un classique, le coup de l'appartement de Lucy qui prend cher, mais c'est tellement bien...**

* * *

 **19\. Ne jamais laisser cuisiner un Dragon Slayer.**

Lucy savait que ce fut une mauvaise idée. Alors pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé faire ?

— Natsu, regarde un peu ce que tu as fait !

— C'est pas ma faute ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça prendrait feu si vite. En plus, c'était difficile à faire.

— Difficile ? Car c'est difficile de faire cuire des œufs ? Tu avais vraiment de mettre le feu à MON APPARTEMENT ?

Heureusement, elle n'était pas à l'intérieur lorsque le feu s'était propagé...

Par contre, cela sera difficile d'expliquer à la propriétaire pourquoi son appartement avait pris feu alors que Natsu tentait juste de faire cuire des œufs...


	20. Emmener à la neige un Dragon Slayer

**Encore une idée de mon amie. J'avoue que le coup de la neige ne me serait pas venu tout seul.**

* * *

 **20\. Ne jamais aller à la neige avec un Dragon Slayer.**

— Natsu, freine ! Tu vas foncer dans un sapin ! s'exclama Lucy.

— MAIS J'Y ARRIVE PAS !

— Mais quel imbécile, grommela Grey. Il a dévalé la pense sans savoir comment frein... atchoum !

— Grey, tes vêtements.

— Merde !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un mage de glace qu'apparemment il ne pouvait pas attraper froid. En même temps, quelle idée de se balader en caleçon en hiver...

BAM !

Lucy grimaça. Natsu avait finalement foncé dans un sapin ?

— BWA HA HA !

Ah non, il a préféré brûler la piste de ski et rire, très fier tandis que le peu de neige restant se mettait à fondre à vue d'œil.

Lucy soupira. Plus jamais elle n'emmènera Natsu dans une station de ski...


	21. Laisser Mirajane avec un Dragon Slayer

**C'est à partir de ce drabble que j'ai tenté d'aller vers un peu plus de scène entre nos trois Dragons Slayers de la première génération préférés.**

* * *

 **21\. Ne jamais laisser Mirajane avec un Dragon Slayer.**

Lucy arrêta de boire son jus de fruit et regarda la barman de Fairy Tail, perplexe.

— Mira, que fais-tu avec ces photos ?

Dire que cela l'intriguait serait un euphémisme : Mirajane tenait dans ses mains trois photos, chacune d'un des Dragon Slayers de la guilde, visible tous les trois plongés dans un profond sommeil aux côtés de leur Exceed. Gajeel bavait légèrement sur la table, Wendy dormait en serrant doucement Carla dans ses bras et Natsu ronflait, projetant de petites flammes.

Lucy jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et se rapprocha discrètement de Mirajane.

— Mira, je pourrai avoir celle de Natsu qui dort ?

Par contre... Comment Mirajane avait-elle obtenu ces photos ?


	22. De la musique avec un Dragon Slayer

**J'aime bien la musique classique, même si j'en écoute très peu. Sinon, techniquement, ce drabble peut faire suite au précédent, d'une certaine manière...**

* * *

 **22\. Ne jamais écouter de la musique avec un Dragon Slayer.**

Lucy aimait bien la musique classique, cela la détendait.

Du coup, lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps pour elle dans son appartement, sans personne d'indésirable,

Elle en écoutait, profitant de douces mélodies qui résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

Elle fermait les yeux et, s'en sans rendre compte, s'endormait, ce qui ne la surprenait pas.

Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver, à son réveil,

Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel tous les trois endormis sur son canapé, blottis les uns contre les autres.

En temps normal, elle les aurait expulsés en criant comme elle le fait avec son équipe...

Mais qu'ils étaient mignons quand ils dormaient !

Par contre, qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas lorsque des photos d'eux endormis circuleront par la suite dans la guilde...


	23. Tenter de comprendre un Dragon Slayer

**Parce que cela doit être drôle et très rare à voir, même si ça doit aussi être assez étrange... Surtout concernant Gajeel, je pense.**

* * *

 **23\. Ne jamais tenter de comprendre un Dragon Slayer.**

C'était une paisible matinée qui s'élevait sur Magnolia et, surprenamment, sur la guilde Fairy Tail.

Mais cela ne durerait pas, Lucy le savait. Les éléments perturbateurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés, tout simplement.

Elle eut très vite raison.

— Arrière, maudit dragon démoniaque ! Tu ne t'empareras pas de la princesse !

— Tu ne pourras me vaincre, la Salamandre ! Je suis le terrible dragon démoniaque !

— Vas-y, Natsu-kun !

En un instant passa dans la guilde Natsu, qui tenait Wendy sur ses épaules, et qui pourchassait un Gajeel portant un costume de dragon. Une fois qu'ils partirent, Lucy cligna des yeux.

Vraiment, parfois elle ne comprenait pas les Dragon Slayers.


	24. Faire pleurer un Dragon Slayer 2

**Une petite idée qui m'est venue en tête en repensant aux réactions de Makarov et Luxus lorsque Mavis pleure... Et comme je n'ai pas idée, j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme un drabble précédant, oui. Mais c'est pas suite, juste dans le même thème.**

* * *

 **24\. Ne jamais faire pleurer un Dragon Slayer 2.**

Cela avait surpris tout le monde. Personne ne s'y attendait.

La guilde était dans un chaos complet, comme d'habitude lorsque ces sanglots résonnèrent.

Le silence se fit aussitôt alors que tous se tournèrent vers la source du problème : Laxus qui, pour une raison que tous ignoraient, venait de faire pleurer Wendy.

Natsu s'était aussitôt stoppé dans son combat contre Grey, alors que Gajeel arrêta d'embêter Levy.

En un clin d'œil, les deux Dragon Slayer apparurent devant Laxus, le regardant avec colère.

— Excuses-toi de Wendy et réconforte là, IMMÉDIATEMMENT ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Laxus grimaça.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire ça, moi !

Si réconforter le premier maitre était au-delà de ses compétences, alors c'était encore pire avec Wendy !

Et puis... Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui devait réconforter les autres ?


	25. Un God Slayer avec un Dragon Slayer

**Bah, les God Slayers et les Dragon Slayers doivent avoir une relation particulière, non ?**

* * *

 **25\. Ne jamais laisser un God Slayer avec un Dragon Slayer.**

C'était une situation pour la moins singulière et inattendue.

Dans un coin de la guilde, Natsu et Gajeel étaient crocs et griffes dehors, ressemblent à des animaux enragés, prêt à bondir sur leur ennemi. La seule chose qui les empêchait d'agir était à Lucy et Lévy de ne pas faire de scène, et aussi le regard d'Erza qui annonçait clairement ce qu'elle comptait leur faire subir qu'ils faisaient une scène.

Ainsi, ils étaient obligés de regarder, sans pouvoir agir, Wendy qui discutait gaiement avec Chelia.

Mais si cette God Slayer osait poser la main sur leur protéger, ils se chargèrent de son cas, qu'importe les conséquences.

Après tout, les God Slayers et les Dragons Slayers n'étaient pas destinés à devenir amis, enfin !


	26. Faire confiance à un Dragon Slayer

**Bon, à la base ce drabble ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça, mais j'ai eu l'idée d'un Natsu endormi, et du coup, voilà...**

* * *

 **26\. Ne jamais faire confiance à un Dragon Slayer.**

Lucy savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute d'avoir décidé de faire confiance à son partenaire ?

... Probablement, oui.

Parce qu'à cause de ça, elle venait d'avoir une très désagréable surprise en rentrant chez elle.

Pour une fois, son appartement n'avait pas pris feu à cause de Natsu, ou gelé à cause de Grey, ou détruit à cause d'Erza...

Non, pour une fois, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Mais elle aurait préféré.

Parce qu'au moins elle ne serait pas rentrée dans un appartement complètement vide,

Avec Natsu dormant sur le dernier meuble, qui était le canapé.

Apparemment, il n'était pas remarqué les cambrioleurs qui étaient rentrés et avaient tout volé.

C'était la dernière fois que Lucy décidait de laisser Natsu surveiller son appartement pour quelques heures.

Plus jamais elle ne ferait une telle erreur !


	27. Fêter Halloween avec un Dragon Slayer

**Vous vous rappelez de l'instant où, avant de quitter Edolas, Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel font semblant d'être les méchants de l'histoire pour Mystogan ? C'est bien, parce que ce drabble en est complètement inspiré.**

* * *

 **27\. Ne jamais fêter Halloween avec un Dragon Slayer.**

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas particulière friande de cette fête, Lucy devait admettre qu'Halloween était amusant.

Surtout aux côtés de Fairy Tail : pour une fois, elle était du côté de ceux qui terrorisait, et pas des victimes...

Mais, alors que Natsu et Erza étaient très talentueux pour effrayer les gens, sans grand effort en plus,

Il était amusant de voir Wendy déguisée en vampire, se baladant un peu partout.

Si elle tentait de faire peur, cela était assez raté : elle était bien trop mignonne pour effrayer quiconque.

Alors, quand la petite Dragon Slayer s'approcha de Roméo, apparemment déterminé à lui faire peur, personne ne pensait que cela fonctionnerait.

— Ah, Wendy, comment... AHHHH !

Par contre, Gajeel, apparaissant subitement derrière Wendy, parut bien plus effrayer Roméo, qui s'évanouit sous le coup.

Wendy, inconsciente de ça, partit, toute joyeuse, sans savoir que Gajeel la suivait comme son ombre, prêt à l'aider à faire ses farces.

Lucy ne savait pas si cela était adorable ou terrifiant, du coup...


	28. Tenter de comprendre un Dragon Slayer 2

**J'écoutais une chanson du groupe Sekai no Owari, appelée Dragon Night (Dragon, Dragon Slayer, tout ça..) et en voyant le clip, j'ai eu l'idée de ce drabble. Je vous conseille cette chanson, je trouve que les paroles sont très belles (et je suis heureuse de pouvoir les comprendre parce qu'elles sont entièrement en anglais, aussi). Et comme je n'ai pas d'idée de titre, bon ben...**

* * *

 **28.** **Ne jamais tenter de comprendre un Dragon Slayer 2.**

Lucy était intriguée par ce dont parlait régulièrement Natsu avec Wendy et Gajeel, dont il lui arrivait d'entendre quelques mots de la conversation des Dragon Slayers.

Donc, en entendant parler de feu dans la forêt durant la nuit, elle se sentait obliger d'aller discrètement les suivre. Pour s'assurer qu'ils ne mettent pas le feu à la forêt, évidemment. Et nullement pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Sauf qu'en s'aventurant seule de nuit, elle se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée. Surtout qu'elle avait perdu la trace de Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel...

Mais tandis qu'elle se plaignit d'être perdue, une étrange lumière attira son attention alors qu'un crépitement résonna.

Elle fut choquée, en s'en approchant, de voir Natsu, Wendy et Gajeel danser joyeusement autour d'un immense feu comme s'ils célébraient une grande victoire à Fairy Tail.

Franchement, les Dragon Slayers étaient bien étranges.


	29. S'inquiéter pour un Dragon Slayer

**Bientôt une trentaine de drabbles ? Eh bien, moi qui m'attendais à n'en faire au maximum qu'une vingtaine, je suis agréable surprise de voir qu'il y a plus que prévu. Mieux vaut trop que pas assez, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, sinon, concernant ce drabble ben... J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé à Polyussica et je suis outrée de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt !**

* * *

 **29\. Ne jamais s'inquiéter pour un Dragon Slayer.**

— Si cette vieille harpie l'a fait pleurer, j'vais la faire rôtir !

— Natsu, ne menace pas de faire rôtir des gens !

Actuellement, Lucy et Natsu se rendaient chez Polyussica après que le Dragon Slayer ait appris que Wendy était déprimée et s'était rendue chez la sorcière qui détestait les humains. En bon grand frère de substitution, il était de son devoir d'aller réconforter Wendy, surtout quand Polyussica risquerait de la rendre encore plus triste !

— Qu'importe la raison, on fait pas pleurer Wendy. Alors si elle...

— Natsu, chut !

Le Dragon Slayer se tut alors que Lucy lui désigna, aussi discrètement que possible, une scène des plus attendrissantes non loin de là où vivait Polyussica : celle-là même était assez sur un tronc d'arbre, observant avec douceur (apparemment, c'était possible) Wendy qui reposait sur ses genoux.

Sauf que cet instant doux fut interrompu lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Lucy et Natsu et, en leur lançant un regard énervé donc elle seule avait le secret, attrapa son balai d'un air menaçant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lucy et Natsu pour s'en aller, maintenant qu'ils savaient Wendy entre de bonnes mains.


	30. Sous-estimer un Dragon Slayer 2

**Et voilà une trentaine de drabbles sur nos Dragons Slayers chouchous de Fairy Tail ! Yeah ! Et c'est un drabble triste pour fêter ça ! Yeah !**

* * *

 **30\. Ne jamais sous-estimer un Dragon Slayer 2.**

— Tu es prête, gamine ?

— Je... O-oui !

Gajeel remarqua les petits tremblements qui agitaient le corps de Wendy et posa une main sur son épaule, dans un geste se voulant rassurant. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui parla, sa voix resta grave :

— On n'a pas le choix, c'est notre devoir. Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça avec moi ?

Wendy hocha la tête.

— C'est ce que Natsu-kun voudrait.

Gajeel approuva silencieusement et tous deux se tournèrent vers leur cible : un immense dragon aux écailles rouge, baptisé le Dragon de la Destruction.

À cet instant, ils sentaient le poids des responsabilités de Dragon Slayer reposer sur leurs épaules.

Surtout lorsque celui qu'ils devaient tuer était un de leur ancien confrère, sombré dans les abysses de la folie sanglante des dragons.

Il était de leur devoir de protéger le monde du danger que Natsu Dragnir était devenu.


End file.
